1. Field of Invention
The techniques described herein relate to limiting the current through a motor winding, such a motor winding for rotating a hard disk drive.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hard disk drives are a type of non-volatile storage that are used to magnetically store information. In a typical hard drive, a disk coated with magnetic material is rotated at high speed by a spindle motor. A read/write head is positioned on the rotating disk by an arm that is actuated by a second motor. Information can be written to the disk by applying a magnetic field to a small section of the disk. The disk can be read by observing the magnetic field at successive recording locations. To rotate the disk, current is applied to the spindle motor to generate torque. A current limiting circuit may limit the amount of current drawn by the spindle motor.